Cuando te veo
by karmat02
Summary: dos mundos totalmente parecido, pero dos corazones, totalmente diferentes, que pasara cuando su mundo choque y los haga darse cuenta, que nunca podrán huir de sus sentimientos (desde ahora aviso habra lemon yo avisare cuando)
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen y no hago esto con fines de lucro…. La anterior historia… si quieren leer los libros me mandan du correo… para que vean que gran escritora es Lisa Kleypas.

CUANDO TE VEO

Siendo Akane Tendo una chica con la vida arreglada y habiendo heredado un mundo de negocios no se atrevía a conocer el amor, a sentir lo que muchas otras mujeres deseaban sentir con tantas ganas.

Ella consideraba que era una pérdida de tiempo tratar de encontrar a alguien, de sentirse enamorada, de buscar compañía, ella y su mundo que había creado era solo alrededor de los negocios, había perdido a sus padres muy joven y con dos hermanas mayores ya cada una casada, decidió que lo mejor sería enfocarse en otra cosa… menos en el amor y solamente usar un corazón más frio que el mismísimo hielo.

Supo que su vida estaba bien dentro de lo que cabía decirse, pero sentía que le hacía falta algo, para ella no era fácil ser objeto de críticas por sus hermanas que ya tenían su propia familia y Vivian muy bien, pero que sentido tenia atarse a alguien solo por no querer estar o sentirse solo, porque la sociedad cree que se necesita un hombre para estar completa o en el caso de los hombres una mujer para sentirse satisfechos.

Para ella el amor era algo estúpido y una ilusión, lo creía porque muchos le habían fallado, todos solo se fijaban en ella por su dinero, o por ser la chica del reto, le causaba gracia ver como tantos hombres la habían hecho suya pero con ninguno llego a algo más serio.

Muchas veces se preguntaba si ella estaba destinada a estar sola, y llegaba a la conclusión de que sí, pero ansiaba tanto el momento en que se enamorara realmente, pero no como las relaciones anteriores, eso no, ya lo había vivido, pero al final lo olvidaba y pasaba para cosas según ella mucho más importantes.

Siendo dueña de uno de los mejores bancos del mundo y teniendo hospitales y clínicas por todo Japón se podría considerar una de las mujeres más poderosas, tenía sus fundaciones, porque siempre le encanto ayudar y creía que esa era la mejor opción, había sacado dos carreras al mismo tiempo, economía y derecho, una para poder controlar todo lo que hacía en sus empresas y su personal y la otra para controlar todos los casos que podían ocurrir en su entorno, se había graduado con honores y había conseguido agrandar su fortuna de manera exorbitante, tenía el mundo en sus manos y nada ni nadie se lo podría quitar.


	2. lo que es el

**Esto es un mundo paralelo, los personajes no me pertenecen**

Amanecía en el Distrito de Nerima y un chico de alrededor de los 22 años estaba despertando, aunque no era lo que él quería, se había llevado otra desilusión amorosa, otra vez, una vez más, como es que todo era tan complicado, él era dulce, las trataba como reinas, tenía hasta demasiado dinero para su gusto, siendo el hijo y propietario de uno de los comercios deportivos más grande de todo el Japón, no era para menos y aparte con un concesionario de carros y siendo el dueño de una de las mejores marcas de vehículos en pro del ambiente, que más podía pedir, estaba muy bien colocado y tenía dinero suficiente para él y unas cuantas de miles de personas más, pero su objetivo nunca fue ayudar a los demás, si él pudo hacer, cualquiera podía.

Es cierto que en muchas ocasiones podía ver lo que era la miseria en algunos lugares pero jamás se detenía a dar algo a la comunidad, no tenía centros de beneficencia, ni apoyaba, ningún grupo altruista, y había tomado la decisión de que sus vehículos fuera en pro del ambiente, por simples número, no porque realmente él creía que fueran bueno, pero con cuentas tan altas en sus manos quien se podría quejar.

Pero lo que si el tenia era un buen corazón con la persona que amaba, era un poco egocéntrico eso sí pero quien se lo podría reprochar si aparte de todo se dedicaba a las artes marciales y su cuerpo estaba muy bien desarrollado, nada le podría envidiar a ningún hombre, tenía un piel morena, con ojos azules como el mar, era alto y su pelo es de un negro azabache , incluso se había puesto a competir con modelos americanos para ver cuántas mujeres conseguían en una noche y como siempre el ganaba, jamás perdía un reto, en su vida jamás había perdido nada.

Excepto una vez en la universidad, una mocosa peliazul le había quitado el derecho de dar el discurso de despedida en su graduación solo porque ella obtuvo una mejor calificación que él, al verla en el podio le entraron unas ganas inmensa de gritarle por haber osado quitarle ese lugar, él era competitivo en todo y le habían comentado que ella también, la había seguido y había averiguado sus calificaciones, los dos estudiaban economía, pero grande fue su sorpresa al saber que ella al mismo tiempo llevaba otra carrera por eso el decidió seguirla, si iba a competir iba a ser en su terreno, se conocieron pero ella jamás lo determino, fue un golpe duro a su ego, porque ninguna mujer se resistía a sus encantos, era alabado por eso

Cuando por fin se graduaron decidió olvidarla de eso ya hace un año pero por alguna extraña razón siempre la encontraba en sus pensamientos, no la había vuelto a ver ni a saber de ella, cosa que a él no le tomaba tanta importancia ya que siempre había algo que lo entretenía o ponía de buen humor.

Pasaron varias cosas desde que esa graduación sucedió, no se podía quejar la pasaba muy bien pero viendo al gran ventanal que tenía en su habitación se preguntaba que le hacía falta, porque se sentía tan solo, porque no podia armar una relación seria y tener hijos… Pero al final seguía siendo lo mismo una relación pasajera, nunca lo tomaban en cuenta, jamás aceptaban llegar con él a algo más… a entregarse por completo, en la cama era un adonis, dejaba a todas sus mujeres totalmente satisfechas, pero él nunca lograba quedar así, podía hacer ver a una mujer el paraíso, solo con sentirlo dentro de ella, pero el jamás había alcanzado a ver ese paraiso… que sucedía, porque no había alguien que lo dejara completo y satisfecho con deseos de mas pero exhausto porque no había nada que se comparara a lo que sentía y había pasado, su última relación fue con una chica china…Shampoo … un cuerpo escultural, era modelo, pelo morada, tez blanca, estuvieron juntos por unos seis meses pero ayer que el creía que le iba a decir que si a su proposición de matrimonio, fue más grande su sorpresa cuando ella le dijo que lo tenía que dejar, que había encontrado a alguien más que la hacía sentir completa, que la disculpara…. POR UN DEMONIO… porque siempre era lo mismo, con todas, que se creían, que pensaban que era el un juguete al cual ellas podrían solo tirar a la basura, pues se equivocan de ahora en adelante eso iba a cambiar y juraba que la próxima que cayera en sus manos iba a suplicarle que se casaran… pero ella sería la que le suplicaría a el, no volvería a suplicar era eso o dejaba de ser Ranma Saotome.

Lástima que no se diera cuenta que ese día, todas sus palabras se irían al carajo.


	3. Sorpresa!

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, y no hago esto con fines de lucro. Gracias por leer! A Tod s, los que se tomaron un minuto de su tiempo para hacerlo! MIL GRACIAS!**

Ranma; hijo que vas a hacer?- preguntaba una mujer muy bella, vestida con su kimono.

Con que madre?- pregunto a su vez el pelinegro, levantando la mirada para posarla en la mujer que tenía enfrente.

Nodoka Saotome, una mujer de valores muy arraigados, tenía dos hijos , a Ranma que era el ecónomo, a veces frio y calculador en los negocios, era como si el supiera cuando atacar, para conseguir la mayor ganancia, no sabía de donde había sacado ese genio, pero aun así sabía que era un hijo noble, amoroso, dedicado y muy emprendedor, un buen partido para cualquier chica, pero también sabía que era deficiente en cuanto a la elección de sus mujer, algo que él se reservaba muy celosamente. Su otra hija era Ranko, era hermosa como una flor de loto, pelirroja, su pequeña princesa de cabellos de fuego, ella se dedicaba al arte, era una fanática de la pintura, pero también era una modelo, de las mejores; la verdad.

Ella había educado a sus hijos para ser siempre los numero uno, aun así también recordaba las veces que fracasaron en sus áreas individualmente, principalmente Ranma cuando se dio cuenta que no daría el discurso de graduación, supo que había algo que su hijo miraba atractivo en la joven Tendo; deseaba conocerla y cuando fin logro su cometido, se quedó boquiabierta, era una chica realmente hermosa, con su cabello negro azulado, ya entendía porque su hijo se encontraba encantado con ella; pero también fue testigo de cómo se levantaron y lograron conseguir casi todos sus premios, eran su orgullo.

Pues con el concesionario de carros, recuerdas….- dijo Nodoka.

Ranma seguía leyendo unos documentos, sin decir una palabra, sumido en las letras que estaban escritas e esos papeles, Nodoka cansada de que la ignoraran decidió que era hora que realmente su hijo le pusiera atención.

¡RANMA! DEJA DE IGNORARME, RESPETA A TU MADRE Y CONTESTAME!- dijo levantándose de su asiento y levantando solo un poco su voz.

Ranma levanto su mirada y le dio una cálida sonrisa- Madre cálmate, lo que sucede es que estos son los papeles respecto a ese tema y quería contestarte, basado en ellos.

Oh, bueno, disculpa hijo, es que sabes que no me gusta que me ignoren y menos ustedes, que sean grandes no significan que hagan lo que quieran. Me deben respeto.

Si madre lo sé, discúlpame- al mismo tiempo se levantaba y la cubría con un fuerte abrazo.

Nodoka correspondió al abrazo y sin más le pregunto- y bueno que decidiste?

Ranma la soltó y dio un suspiro, como tratando de decidir cuál era la mejor opción- pues la verdad suena muy tentativo como están ofreciendo, esa cantidad de dinero, pero también sé que es un negocio que me ha dado bastante no me gustaría deshacerme de él, aunque no me interese este tipo de mercado, aun así…- soltó pensativo.

Aun así? Que, hijo?

Creo que lo mejor sería quedárnoslo, hoy tengo una reunión con uno de los bancos más poderoso del Japón que está muy interesado, iré a ver al presidente, veré que dice, y después tomare una decisión.

Nodoka empezó a encaminarse a la salida de la gran oficina de su hijo, tomando el pomo de la puerta; se volteo y le dijo- Ranma; hijo, sabes bien que no me gustaría que lo vendieras en su totalidad, tal vez podría quedarte con una parte; aunque sea minoritaria de esa empresa, igual creo que las ganancias serán casi las misma; no crees?

Creo que si madre; pero no sé, sabes que me gusta tener el control en todo; principalmente en los negocios, veré que sucede hoy en la reunión.

Está bien hijo; cuídate si y te quiero

Yo también madre; lo sabes verdad!

Claro que si- y la mujer salió de la oficina con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Ranma quedo solo en su oficina pensando en que haría con el concesionario de carros, su madre tenía razón podría vender una parte…. pero…. mejor esperaría a ver la propuesta que le presentarían en el banco y luego tomaría la decisión, no se quería apresurar.

AKANE!?- dijo un hombre ojos oscuros con una banda amarilla en el pelo, algo peculiar para alguien que trabaja en uno de los mejores bancos del mundo- porque ofreciste esa cantidad exorbitante para comprar esa franquicia de carros? Qué demonios te sucede?

Ryoga...- decía un tanto molesta

Ryoga sabía que no debía de entrar así y menos reclamarle por algo que no tenía importancia, ella había logrado levantar ese banco y era dueña completamente del mismo, sin junta directiva ni nadie que se interpusiera en su camino.

Cuantas veces te he dicho que lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es tu asunto?; cuantas veces quieres que te lo siga repitiendo, que seas mi amigo no te da derecho a tratar de ser el dueño de esta empresa, por si no lo recuerdas soy yo la que es dueña.

Si lo sé, Akane…- decía un muy molesto Ryoga (veras que muy pronto estarás en la calle y yo seré el dueño de esta empresa).

Trajiste las cuentas del mes que te pedí?- pregunto oscamente.

Si acá están- dándole un grueso portafolio

Bien, puedes irte, en la reunión de hoy no te necesitare.- dijo la peli azul despreocupadamente

QUE? Pero si debo estar ahí, recuerda que soy tu contador y…. y….-dijo muy sorprendido

Mira Ryoga ahora no puedo atenderte, debo de ir a esa reunión, después hablare contigo- dijo saliendo de su despacho, y dejando solo al chico de la pañoleta.

Ryoga comenzó a caminar, viendo detenidamente todo lo que esa oficina tenia, estaba pensando como muy pronto el cambiaria todo por ahí, tomo asiento en la silla de Akane y hablando en vos alta dijo- ay Akane, Akane, pobre Akane, si supieras como estoy quitándote tu empresa poco a poco, solo un poco más y todo esto será completamente mío, jajajajajajajaja- dijo saliendo de la oficina con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Akane se dirigía al salón de juntas que se llevaría a cabo con el dueño del concesionario de carros, esperaba que Ranma Saotome o no la recordara o no se molestara, por ser con ella con quien haría tratos, esperaba que todo saliera bien, sentía nervios por volver a verlo, jamás pensó que el fuera dueño de uno de los proyectos que más le interesa, pero el mundo parece ser muy pequeño; en muchas ocasiones.

En cambio en la oficina estaba Ranma con su abogado, un pequeño hombrecito libidinoso, pero muy bueno en su trabajo, llamado Happosay, él le decía "happy" de cariño, le había enseñado mucho en su vida y estaba muy agradecido con él.

Escúchame "happy"- decía con voz firme Ranma- no quiero que si entra una mujer te lances hacia ella descaradamente, esta es una reunión muy importante, tal vez la más importante de todas. Por favor te lo pido, compórtate.

Sí, señor, lo que usted diga- contesto con una sonrisa, su pequeño amigo.

Bien, mira, cuando ellos entren…- empezaba a decir Ranma cuando fue interrumpido

Cuando entren quiénes?- pregunto la peli azul que ese día llevaba una falda ceñida a la cintura, de varios tonos de verde con un corte en A, con camisa ¾ color blanca y tacones altos- muy buenas señores, soy Tendo Akane un gusto conocerlos, hoy será conmigo la reunión- decía con total seguridad; mientras un sorprendido Ranma la miraba de pies a cabeza, podía catalogar a esa mujer como una diosa, un cuerpo voluminoso, con unas piernas muy torneadas se notaba que entrenaba, junto con trasero que para él fue lo más deseado del día aparte de que sus pechos se miraban firmes bajo esa blusa un poco transparente que dejaba a la vista un poco qué tipo de ropa íntima llevaba, y como caminaba, tenía un andar muy seguro de sí misma; estaba anonadado con ella y estaba empezando a imaginarla debajo de él suplicándole que la tomara, por todas los medios posible, para él no era problema conseguir una mujer y más una como ella debía tenerla, era su nueva conquista y no había mujer que se le pudiera resistir; tuvo que hacer gran fuerza de autocontrol para no perder los estribos y no empezar su juego demasiado pronto. Pero cuando reparo en el nombre, se dio cuenta que era su némesis de la universidad y supo en ese momento que era hora de su revancha.


	4. Una Jugada Sucia

**LOS PERSONAJES DE RANMA ½ NO ME PERTENECEN NO HAGO ESTO CON FINES DE LUCRO TAMPOCO… ESPERO ESTE CAPITUL SEA DE SU AGRADO… ESPERO SUS REVIEWS! Y GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE SE HAN TOMADO SU TIEMPO PARA LEER MI HUMILDE HISTORIA.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Kami esto si es incómodo… porque no deja de verme… maldito pervertido, que demonios le pasa, gracias a Kami que en la universidad no me deje engatusar por su supuesto "encanto Saotome", encanto de donde, se es más simplón que una mandarina podrida, después de esto me iré a tomar un trago y averiguare, lo que llevo años investigando"._- esto pensaba la peli azul, mientras un abstraído Ranma no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Desde que la vio entrara no supo porque no quitaba su vista de esa escultural mujer, ya estaba totalmente excitado y listo para hacerla suya, pero como podría hacerlo sin parecer desesperado, quería besar esos labios que se movían explicando no sé qué tantas cosas a Happy… momento porque le presta tanta atención al pequeño hombrecito y a él lo ignora olímpicamente… eso sí que no! Es hora de actuar.

mmmmmmmmm- empezó a decir Ranma , haciendo que las otras dos personas que estaban totalmente entretenidas en su plática le pusieran atención, pero cuando vio esos ojos color chocolate, sintió que la deseaba más que nunca, un acoston, solo eso necesitaba y podría sacarla de su mente- Happosay, creo que de aquí en adelante seguiré con la reunión no creo que sea necesario que te quedes, aparte hay otras cosas que necesito que te hagas cargo en la empresa y no pueden esperar, así que retírate por favor- le lanzo una mirada dura, pero el pequeño hombrecito sabia el actuar del chico y sabía que la señorita Tendo estaba perdida.

Si señor está bien, como ordene- Happosai se levantó pero fue detenido por una pequeña mano, cuando el volvió la vista vio a la presidenta de la empresa con la sonrisa más encantadora del mundo.

No cree que debería quedarse, aparte estos papees usted los redacto no estoy segura si su jefe podrá entenderlos.- decía tan encantadoramente, que Happosai tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para alejarse.

No señorita, mi jefe es muy capaz de entender todo lo que yo redacto para él y sus negocios, así… a… así que queda en muy buenas manos, con su permiso me retiro- salió tan presuroso que no se despidió ni siquiera de Ranma que estaba hecha una fiera por el comentario tan insultante a su persona que había hecho esta maldita mujer.

Vaya no creí que después de tanto tiempo siguieras evitar estar conmigo a cualquier costa- decía muy seguro de si el chico de la trenza, poniendo sus brazos sobre la gran mesa que los dividía.

No le estoy evitando, simplemente creí que no entenderías que es lo que estábamos hablando, me has estado observando todo el tiempo y creí que tus fantasías llevándome a la cama y teniendo sexo no te habían dejado poner atención en lo que hacíamos- decía una muy segura Akane.

Vaya con que te diste cuenta- hizo una sonrisa de medio lado que a cualquiera haría gelatina en ese instante- que bueno que ya sabes que es lo que quiero, me ahorra mucho protocolo- dijo poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta para ponerle seguro- ahora tu y yo arreglaremos ciertos asuntos, que llevo años en la cabeza, pero sin que nadie nos moleste y ya que estamos en el piso 6 de este gran banco, nadie nos molestara.

Akane se había puesto en pie y golpeo la mano en la mesa, viéndolo con el ceño fruncido- que pretendes Saotome? No creas que caeré a tus pies, así que deja de cerrar las puertas sino quieres que te enseñe que tan fuerte puedo golpear, o en su defecto que salgas volando por los aires.

Cálmate mi fierecilla, lo que hare ambos lo disfrutaremos- decía Ranma muy seguro de sí mismo y acercándose a ella.

En ese momento Akane retrocedió varios pasos para ir dignamente a la puerta, pero sin darse cuenta de un salto Ranma había llegado hasta ella y la había tomado de la cintura, pegándola directamente a la mesa, la miraba fijamente a los ojos y cuando menos lo había pensado, estaba con él en medio de sus piernas y sintiendo una fuerte erección.

QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES? QUITATE!- decía una sonrojada chica.

No…. No me quitare hasta que obtenga lo que quiero, adivina que es- dijo viéndola fijamente a los ojos- lo que quiero eres tu- y cuando dijo esto la beso, como nunca había hecho en su vida.

Comenzó a besarla tan profundamente que olvido su revancha y se concentró en besarla, Akane estaba luchando por soltarse, pero el más la sujetaba y más sentía lo duro que estaba ese hombre, no lo podía controlar tenía que hacer algo, algo que no le iba a gustar pero ni modo si tocaba…. tocaba.

Ranma se sintió en las nubes cuando ella comenzó a besarle y a sentir que la mano de ella bajaba hasta su erección, no podía creer que ella estuviera dispuesta a hacerlo ahí, pensó que le costaría más, pero en ese momento supo que tenía que hacerla suya ahí mismo sino se iba a volver loco, toma la mano de ella que estaba en su pene y la aprisiono contra la mesa haciendo que los dos se acostaran sobre la misma, Akane abrió los ojos como platos, ahora estaba aprisionada y no sabía que hacer su plan se fue a la mierda y debía pensar rápido antes que el terminara su cometido.

Ranma empezó a frotarse contra ella, debía hacerlo, estaban en esa mesa y estaba más que excitado con toda la situación, tomo ambas manos de ella para que con la mano libre del le desabotonara la camisa y le subiera más la falda, en ese momento diviso una ropa interior de encaje negro que dejaba todo a la vista, en ese momento la volvió a ver y ella estaba tan excitada como el- quieres que siga verdad- pregunto ya fuera de si- quiero seguir y te hare mía, espero que te quede claro- decía él mientras se terminaba de bajar los calzoncillos, cuando hubo terminado, solo sintió como una de las manos de la chica se soltaba y le daba un fuerte golpe en el pene, eso hizo que se tirara al piso y gimiera de dolor.

Akane se levantó de un salto y solo puso decir- que nunca se te olvide que si no caí en la universidad, ahora mucho menos, espero te recuperes y salgas de aquí inmediatamente, retiro la oferta por tu concesionario- decía muy fríamente, dio unos pasos hacia él y le tomo la barbilla para que la viera fijamente- escúchame Ranma Saotome, no sé cuántos negocios hayas conseguido así pero aquí no funcionara, no te creas lo que no eres, te quedo claro; cerrare la puerta para que te recuperes y después podrás irte y no vuelvas acá jamás- dicho esto se levantó termino de arreglarse las ropas y se fue.

Ranma seguía dando vueltas en el piso tratando de calmar el dolo, nunca había sentido algo así y mucho menos hecho por una mujer- maldita Akane Tendo esto no se quedara así, me las vas a pagar- y con una sonrisa llena de odio y levantándose para tratar de salir lo más normal del mundo menciono- empieza el juego mi bella fierecilla.


End file.
